The Indescribable Wow
by Taer
Summary: Outside she heard the low, mocking call of the cats. But their song wasn’t for her tonight. She almost wished it was. JavaJunkie.
1. The Cats Song

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I could live in their world, but I don't own them. :)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai sat on her couch, waiting. Outside she heard the low, mocking call of the cats. But their song wasn't for her tonight. She almost wished it was. She also heard the screech of a car turning down her street. She sighed, stood and walked over to the window. She peered outside, and her gaze rested upon a flashy car that was pulling into her driveway. Lorelai closed her eyes and touched her cheek tenderly, where the swelling was just going down from his last visit. But maybe it won't be so bad this time, she told herself. Maybe he's in a good mood.

She remained at the window and watched him emerge from his place in the car. Her blue eyes followed him all the way to her door. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the knock. Lorelai strode to the door and opened it hesitantly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She walked the familiar route to Luke's, she knew it by heart, even in the dark. Lorelai looked at her watch. 9:00. This had been happening for weeks, but she still found herself particularly shaken after his visits. Lorelai was in desperate need of some coffee. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing, going to Luke's. He would probably be able to see right through her.

She heard the familiar song of the bells over the door as she entered her house of worship, the place with the happy coffee. She took a deep breath, and her olfactory glands were filled with the beautiful scent of caffeine. But even that couldn't make her smile. Things had been worse then ever tonight.

The diner was empty. She chose a seat at the counter. Luke was no where to be seen.

"Luke?" She called into the back. Crap, her voice was shaking. She hoped he hadn't heard.

"Lorelai?" He answered. He emerged from the back with a coffee pot in hand. His voice was filled with worry, and his face was vandalized with concern. And she knew there was no hiding it from him. She looked into the window connecting Taylor's Shoppe and the diner. It reflected onlythe shell of her former, happy, bouncyself. What she saw could only be described as tired, sad,afraid even. There was a bruise forming on her puffy cheek. She blinked quickly, settling her gaze on the countertop. He poured her a cup of coffee, and she hastily drank half.

"What happened?" He asked gently. He was hoping she slipped on a patch of ice outside and fell on her face, and that's where the bruise came from. But he seriously doubted it.

She looked up at him. His exterior was calm, like vanilla, Lorelai decided. But underneath she could tell he was readying himself to go into Luke-protector mode. She sighed, her answer barely audible.

"Jason."


	2. Knight in Shining Flannel

She looked up at him. His exterior was calm, like vanilla, Lorelai decided. But underneath she could tell he was readying himself to go into Luke-protector mode. She sighed, her answer barely audible.

"Jason." She breathed. When Luke didn't say anything, she continued, "God. I'm so stupid. This has been happening for weeks and I haven't even tried to stop it. I just let him get away with it. I'm like those girls in those crappy lifetime movies, who just take everything and don't fight back. This isn't like me! This isn't me!"

She put her face in her hands and a sob escaped her lips. Luke looked up to see Babette and Patty approaching the establishment.. He went over to Lorelai and gently look her arm, leading her upstairs, turning the lights in the diner off along the way.

He sat her on the bed next to him in the apartment. Huge sobs racked her thin frame. Luke had no idea what to do, so he put one arm around her, surprised when she pushed herself closer to him. He wrapped his other arm around her protectively.

Luke was feeling the urge to find this Jason guy and kill him, but he knew he needed to be calm and supportive now. There would be time for his reenactment of Lizzie Borden later.

When she began to calm down, Luke let her out of his tight embrace. "What happened?" He asked a second time. She began the way she had before.

"Jason." She said, her voice was still a bit shaky. "A few weeks ago he was kind of drunk. I called him by his old nickname, "Digger", and he got really angry. He's been drunk a lot lately. My dad left their business and took all their cliental with them. He left Jason the business, which consists of a few pencil grips and a fax machine. Its been happening every time he comes over, I've been trying to be really careful, but one way or another I always do something to upset him."

"You have to report him." Luke said. She shook her head. "Come on, Lorelai. Like you said, this isn't you. Why are you letting this guy treat you like that?"

"I- I don't know. I guess I just don't want to be a spinster my whole life, you know? I feel like if I don't settle, I'm going to have to grow old alone. Jason is hardly "the Whole Package" but I just, I don't want to be alone." She said, voice spewing with emotion. She let out a shaky breath. Luke's protective arm was draped across her shoulders once again. He rubbed her arm gently. She stared at her shoes, "I know, it's stupid."

"Lorelai," He began, "Look at me." She obeyed. "You deserve so much more then this crap. Don't settle, because you'll get it, the whole package. You're an amazing woman. Don't let this guy belittle you like this."

For the first time in a while, Lorelai felt herself relax into a smile. It wasn't a huge one, but it was enough.

"Thank you, Luke." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest. Luke smiled and pulled her closer to him. "You're a good friend."

Fin.

EPILOUGE: Lorelai and Luke report Jason. He's arrested and all that Jazz. They get together the same way as in the show, except Jason, of course, does not show up at the Inn.


End file.
